


bleed magic

by theyellowcurtains



Series: babieflorenzi prompts [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Riding, Smut, They're in love and I love them, lmao this is smut, post-abiball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Prompted over on babieflorenzi, David and Matteo going home from the abiball and getting frisky





	bleed magic

**Author's Note:**

> iabfjdnk i promise a chapter of love today is coming i just have a lot of work at the moment. 
> 
> i wanted to post this here for readability and so if people don't have tumblr they can read it.

Matteo’s drunk and he doesn’t care who’s around him. His boyfriend is looking way to good for him to even think about keeping his hands off him. They’re dancing together now. Matteo had pouted at David dancing with Leonie and not him until he’d come over and pulled Matteo against him. They’re resting their foreheads together and David is leading them in a circle. The song changes to something with more bass that really isn’t meant for slow dancing, Matteo lets go of David’s hand and wraps his arms around his waist. Their dancing changes to something that really isn’t meant for a school dance. Matteo drops his head down to David’s neck and starts kissing his neck and sliding his hands down to rest on his ass. 

“Oh my god, get a room!” Sara giggles next to them.

Matteo looks up to glare at her and sees her filming them. “Fuck off! Let me dance with my boyfriend.” Matteo tells her off, turning his attention back to David and kissing him.

David pulls him closer, putting his hands in Matteo’s hair and effectively knocking his hat off. Matteo can’t bring himself to care while he’s kissing David while he looks like  _that_. David pulls back to talk, “Want to get out of here?”

Matteo looks around them seeing the dwindling group around them and nods. “Yeah let’s go home and get you out of this suit.” Matteo pulls at the collar of David’s shirt where he’s already undone two of the buttons when they snuck away to make out earlier. 

They only say goodbye to the people immediately around them, grabbing their jackets from the table they claimed earlier and leaving quickly. They get the bus back to Matteo’s knowing the flat is empty right now. David texts his sister that he’s staying at Matteo’s and she replies with ‘I know’ which makes them fall over laughing. 

Getting up to Matteo’s flat is a feat in itself. David pushed Matteo against the wall out the front of his building to kiss him hard enough to make him weak in the knees. Matteo grabs David’s hand and tries to pull him up the stairs but just ends up stumbling over his own feet. David passes him, slapping him on the butt and running up what is left. They get inside the apartment and make their way through to Matteo’s room quickly. When the door shuts David pushes Matteo up against the wall again and kisses him hard. His hands are quick to undo Matteo’s suspenders and pants. He pulls back to push them down and then pull him away from the wall and push him down on the bed. David sits upright over Matteo’s thighs and runs his hands down his chest. Really he looks like all of Matteo’s wet dreams come true on top of him like this. His shirt is crumpled and half undone, his hair’s a mess but still somehow perfect.

“Shit you look so good.” Matteo says, grabbing a handful of David’s shirt and pulling him down to kiss him.

Hands wonder and Matteo gets David’s shirt undone. David sits back up to get his shirt off and try pull his binder off, it gets stuck on his head and they laugh together. Matteo helps him get it off, going to undo his pants right after. David unbuttons his shirt and pushes it to the side, he leans down and starts kissing his way down Matteo’s chest and stomach. He pulls his underwear down, multitasking as he grabs Matteo’s dick and pulls them off him. 

David blows Matteo and it’s sloppy. He spends a little too much time licking at the tip before pushing himself a bit too far down but it’s still fucking perfect. Matteo grips his hair tight, anchoring himself when he starts to feel dizzy. When Matteo gets close he pulls David off a little forcefully. David smirks at him, climbing back over him again. He’s lost his pants and undies now and Matteo can kind of feel how ready David is for this against him stomach. 

“Do you need me to do anything for you?” Matteo asks, his words are a little slurred his mind foggy from the drinks and from how good his boyfriend looks above him. 

“No, no.” David shakes his head, “Just need you in me.” David reaches over to where they’d left the crumpled box of condoms the other day and pulls one out. 

He’s quick in getting it on Matteo and moving to sink down. He sits still for a minute, looking Matteo in the eye until it gets to be too much. David leans to kiss Matteo when he starts moving. Matteo gasps into his mouth and his hands fly up to grip onto his back. David grabs Matteo’s arms and pins then down near his head, grabbing his hands so he can hold them while keeping Matteo still. David’s pace gets faster and he has to sit up to keep his balance. He moves Matteo’s hands with his to put them on his thighs. 

“David, m-baby. Not gonna last lonng.” Matteo gets out, he can’t talk well during sex his mind too full of DavidDavidDavid, his drunkenness not helping much either. 

“That’s okay baby, let go when you need to.” 

David gets a hand on himself to help get himself off. He gets there right before Matteo, the way he tenses around him pushing him over the edge. David gets off him and goes to grab a shirt to put on while Matteo cleans up. They both seem to understand that if they stopped to cuddle they’d fall asleep and that’t the opposite of a good idea while they’re sticky and naked. When they get back into bed Matteo lays with his head shoved into David’s neck, almost entirely laying on top of him. 

“Thank you for tonight.” David whispers after a few minutes. 

“What do you mean?” Matteo doesn’t know why he’s saying thank you.

“Thank you for taking me tonight and being patient with me when I got smashed with everyone else. You’re such a good guy to me.” David squeezes Matteo closer to him. 

“I got just as smashed remember. I love you and it was a good night that I’m really glad you were there with me.” 

“I love you too.” David says quieter, “Okay too sappy. Go to sleep.”

Matteo laughs softly at him closing his eyes and moving to be more comfortable. He’s quick to fall asleep and when he wakes the next morning they’re still laying the same way and despite the pounding in his head he’s really content to just lay there forever.


End file.
